Swinging It!
by Panda-chan-plays-tennis
Summary: Penny wants to learn how to swing dance but all of the guys are too short. Well, except for one. Brief mention of Glee. Be warned!  P/S maybe a oneshot maybe more. Haven't decided yet.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Bang Theory or Glee. I'm just a sucker for music inspired one-shots. Review and let me know if I should continue this one or let it be a one-shot. Much love*

Swinging It

Penny squealed with delight when she saw iTunes already had the Glee version of "The Lady is a Tramp" and immediately bought it. It made her want to get up and dance. Swing dance to be more precise. Unfortunately, Penny didn't know how to swing dance. All she could do was club grinding and some rusty tap dancing. Swing was not in high priority when she was younger. Penny's high was crushed as swiftly as it had come. Pulling up YouTube, Penny started to look up swing dancing to see if she could pick it up.

Hours later, while she was trying to get the steps down right, Penny realized that she needed a partner to help her out if she wanted to be successful. That having a male partner was key to her learning how to properly swing. There lay her problem. All the men she knew either didn't care enough about swing or they were not big enough to truly swing her.

Actually, the only man who could possibly swing her properly…

Knock Knock Knock "Penny?"

Was at her door.

Waiting for the two successive sets of knocks she knew were going to come, Penny pulled the door open, smiling as sweetly as possible. Sheldon instantly went on the defense. Crossing his arms, he took a step closer to his apartment.

"Sheldon" Penny took a step closer to him. He took another step back.

"Missy looked like that when she wanted something. Normally it would end up with damage to my person. Tell me what it is so I can tell you no"

Smirking, Penny motioned for him to follow her into her apartment. Sheldon looked like a wild animal waiting to be struck while taking in the room. She noted his surprise at the moved furniture but turned to face him.

"I need a partner"

"Penny, you may notice that I am not familiar with all your colloquialisms. What kind of partner are you inferring to and in what capacity?"

"A dance partner. I heard this song and it made me want to learn how to swing dance. So I need someone to help me learn how to dance cause I can't do it alone"

"So are you asking for my help locating such a person? I can do a Google search for you Penny but I do not know many people in the performing arts profession. Yourself not included" Penny felt like smacking him upside the head.

"Sheldon! I want you to help me dance! You're the only one of my friends tall enough to be my partner."

"Oh, Penny why did you not say that in the first place. No." Sheldon turned to leave before Penny pulled out the big guns.

"I'll tell your mother that groped me and looked at my naked body when I was vulnerable and in pain." Sheldon stopped and Penny knew she had him.

"I was helping you Penny" it was hard to take him seriously when he was trying to glare at her with that twitch in his eye.

"That doesn't mean you can cop a feel. Now get your ass over here so I can learn how to swing" She almost felt victorious until she saw him take a deep breath. Rolling up his sleeves, he pushed the furniture farther away before turning to Penny with a look in his eye that she hadn't seen before. A look that made her want to run away and run to him at the same. Gulping, she almost didn't catch what he said.

"Ok Penny. Pick a song and get over here" the drawl dripping off his voice drizzled down her spine. She didn't know he could talk like that. Picking the song that started this whole thing, she pressed play and turned towards him. Penny placed her hand in Sheldon's and was ready to see what would happen.

When the song was started, she was soon pulled towards him and swung around. Literally swung her around. She never knew Sheldon was strong! Sheldon expertly twirled and spun Penny around the limited floor space that they had made. His moves seemed erratic but seemed to follow the beat of the song. She didn't know what to expect next from Sheldon. He actually knew how to swing. Well! She was starting to get the idea of it when he flipped her over his shoulder and down between his legs. Squealing, Penny automatically lifted her hands and Sheldon promptly pulled her up into the air and put her back her feet.

Swaying, she placed her hands on Sheldon's arms to steady herself. She felt the defined biceps and figured out how he could swing her around like she was weightless.

"What was that?"

"My family, along with learning an extensive knowledge of Football, we all learned many forms of partnered dances. Swing and country dancing are similar enough that I easily picked up the different aspects of it from various movies I have seen on the subject. If that will be all Penny" extracting himself from her grip, Sheldon walked towards the door. Maybe there was a side to Sheldon that she had never seen. A side that was normal and that she could see herself being with. The side of him that made her dizzy from his prowess in dancing and physical attributes she never noticed before.

Before he was all the way out, he poked his head back in "Also it is Halo Night. Do not be late or I will have to give you a strike"

But there was always his usual side. This could take some thought.


End file.
